


how could it be your fault?

by cottoncandyacey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Traumatized Saihara Shuichi, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/cottoncandyacey
Summary: you can’t control what happens sometimes,so how is your trauma,especially the kind that you experienced as a child,ever your fault?//a comfort fic i wrote myself, but i thought i’d post it anyway. make sure to read the beginning note.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	how could it be your fault?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!! WARNING HERE!!!
> 
> This fic deals with some sensitive topics! Mainly, sexual assault/r*pe. It doesn’t go into detail, but it does talk about it a little bit. It’s mostly a comfort fic.  
> Be kind, friends. We’re all dealing with some shit, here.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Rantaro asks, and Shuichi nods, avoiding Rantaro’s eyes and picking at his cuticles. “Okay.”

They sit on Shuichi’s bed, and Rantaro patiently waits for Shuichi to speak, humming soft tune. Shuichi takes in a deep, shaking breath, and Rantaro’s humming stops. 

“You’re not gonna love me any less, right?” Shuichi asked shakily. 

“Of course I won’t. I love you for who you are now, Shuichi. Whatever’s going on isn’t going to change that.” Rantaro encourages gently, the detective nodding along.

“Okay. Okay, um, so, I- I have childhood trauma, right?” Shuichi asks shakily, glancing to Rantaro. The green haired boy nods, looking a bit worried. “And- and I couldn’t figure out what it was?”

Rantaro’s eyes widen. 

“You figured it out.” He connects, and Shuichi nods, dropping his gaze to his lap again, picking at his cuticles again, flinching as Rantaro gently pulls his hands into his own to stop him from picking at the skin, his rough fingers gently rubbing soft lines against Shuichi’s skin. “Do you want to t-”

“It was rape.”

In a heartbeat, the breath is knocked out of Rantaro’s chest. Someone raped Shuichi. When he was a child. A kid. Someone-

He feels sick to his stomach, but is snapped back to reality when he feels Shuichi start pulling away, and hears Shuichi sob brokenly. 

“‘M sorry.”

“Shuichi,” Rantaro breathes, gently, carefully gathering him closer. “It wasn’t your fault. How could it be? You were a child. You couldn’t have understood what was happening. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

There’s a pause after Rantaro finished speaking, and then Shuichi breaks down. 

It isn’t pretty crying. It’s ugly and it’s raw, Shuichi’s body heaving in Rantaro’s arms as he cries and cries, hiccuping and stumbling over incoherent words as he tries to speak, always shushed by Rantaro as he’s rocked side to side. 

Once Shuichi pulls away, Rantaro pets his face clean of tears, and directs Shuichi to his bedside table, where there’s tissues. Shuichi mops up his tears, blows his nose, and lets Rantaro pull him close again, curling into his arms with a distressed whimper. 

“You- You still love me, right?” Shuichi asks shakily, and Rantaro kisses his head.

“Of course I do. You’re a survivor, Shu. You’ve done nothing wrong. You’ve survived, and that’s incredible. I’m so proud of you. Thank you for being here today.”

For the second time within an hour, Shuichi cries. This is lighter, though. Relief is pouring out of him as he sobs against Rantaro’s chest, torn between happiness that he’s still loved, and hurt that he, as a child, was assaulted in such a way. 

Eventually, his tears ebb, and Rantaro guides him to lay down, letting Shuichi adjust how they lay together. Shuichi decides to curl up against Rantaro’s side, Rantaro on his back. 

Rantaro doesn’t protest. He lets Shuichi set the boundaries. 

They can take it one step at a time. 

Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Taking steps back is also taking steps forward in the process of recovery. You’re doing amazing. Your trauma is valid, no matter how “light” or “mild” it may be. Trauma is trauma, and you’re a survivor. 
> 
> Thank you for being here today. Take care of yourself.
> 
> Help, love, and recovery.


End file.
